


The Hot Spring Incident

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Raven be feeling a bit frisky and her husband is happy to indulge, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Raven steals her husband away to a more private area of the hotsprings.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	The Hot Spring Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Here have my dork Raven getting a steamy moment with her husband.

"Hey come on." Raven says as she gently tugs on her husband's hand, leading him away from the group and towards a more private area of the hot springs, the rocks high enough to hide the ones trying to relax from view.

She grinned as she slipped off her boots, dipping a toe into the waters to find it pleasantly warm and stripped off her clothes before looking at her husband. "Come now my husband, shed your armor and relax with me~" She encouraged as she gently tugged on his gauntlets.

He smiled as he did as she asked, ridding himself of his armor and leaving him bare to his wife as she gently guided him into the warm waters, his back to one of the rocks as she settled herself in his lap.

"Comfortable my heart?"

She smiles and gently pressed her lips to his. "Yes my love." She whispered against his lips before continuing to kiss him, the movement slow but heated with passion. He moans softly, he was already growing hard from how his gorgeous wife was pressed so nicely against him, the way her breasts rubbed rather nicely against his chest and her hips moving just so enough that he gained a tiny amount of friction. His hands drifted along her hips and ass, squeezing and rubbing her bum and even giving her a few soft swats.

"Mmm Haurchefant...keep going angel, please..." She whined.

He grinned as he kissed along her jaw to her throat, stopping to suck a hickey into her skin as a hand drifted to her front, playing with her clit and opening, laughing when she spread her legs to let him finger her properly, she was already relaxed enough to where she was already wet from simple teasing.

He moaned softly as she turned to where her back was to his chest and she bared her throat to him. "Mark me angel. Mark my throat and do not hesitate to make them last.”

A soft shiver of want made its way up his spine as he slowly brought his lips to her throat and gently sank his teeth into her skin as two of his fingers made their way inside of her, scissoring and stretching in earnest. She moaned softly as he thrust his fingers deep inside of her as he teased her clit with his thumb.

“Mmm, yes my husband...harder love.” She requests and spreads her legs wider to give him better access, the movement of his fingers hitting deeper within her as he bit down harder on her neck. She felt her eyes beginning to roll back as her moans became more obscene, two fingers becoming three and she knew she was close, the feeling of his fingers spreading her open driving her closer to the edge. “Just a bit-!!”

He covered her mouth with the hand not buried deep inside of her as she came, riding her high as she let out a loud cry before she sagged against her husband, wholly content in his arms as he held her tightly against his chest.

“You always look so beautiful when you come, lost in your pleasure. Makes me want to join you. Would you let me?” He cooed in her ear as he adjusted her to face him.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slowly leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Please my love, let me ride you. Let me grind on your cock and make you spill deep inside of me.”

He moaned softly as she took him in hand and began to jerk once or twice before slowly sinking down on his cock, and _oh_ she was tight. So tight and hot from the spring and his ministrations.

She leaned in and kissed him, muffling his cries as he planted his feet and placed his hands on her hips as she began to grind on him, making him thrust up into her. “My heart, oh gods...”

“So good my love...” She cried as she began to bounce on his cock. “Fuck, Haurchefant...”

“Fury’s grace, so tight...you keep squeezing me so lovingly my heart. Don’t stop...” He whined when he felt her try to loosen before his hands drifted up to fondle her breasts, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth as he toyed with the other as she rocked into him, her hands sliding up into his hair and along his ears and making him shiver.

“Harder amethyst, please.” He begged as she bounced on him faster, making his cock drive deeper into her as one of his hands found her clit again and he began to rub earnestly, driving her closer to the edge.

Her back soon arched and she felt her core pulse from her orgasm. Her thighs squeezed around his hips and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out, his thrusts becoming more erratic yet shallow from how hard she was squeezing him. “Fuck, fuck Raven yes I’m-!!” He cried before dropping his lips to her shoulder and biting hard, making her bit on a knuckle to keep herself from screaming as she felt his release explode deep inside of her.

Their legs shook from their orgasms as she begrudgingly stood, and he gave a soft whine when he watched drops of his seed spill down her thighs as she settled herself with her back to his chest as she nuzzled her face into his neck as he kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

She happily sighed as she nuzzled closer to him. “I love you too. If you’re able, could you carry me?”

“Of course my wife, just let me get you dried and dressed.” He laughed softly, his voice low yet light as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“In a moment my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is another one I'm pretty satisfied with and it brings me joy.


End file.
